Back to December
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Songfic, AU. Josh, aka 'The Matchmaker', strikes again.


**This is what happens when I listen to Taylor Swift whilst trying to write Rush fiction. The song used it 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>Leon fiddled with the jukebox hanging from the wall of the pub.<p>

"And if I just put that there... hah!" He pulled a USB from a pocket of his leather vest and inserted it into the available slot.

"Syncing... awesome." He turned and grinned happily. "This little baby has some new music."

"How much?"

Leon smirked. "Oh, I dunno, say about two thousand songs?"

Josh choked on his beer. "What?"

"Technology is incredible." Stella smiled.

"And just for you, Stella, I'll even put some of it on." Leon turned, and quickly put on 'No Rain' by Blind Melon.

* * *

><p>Just two hours later, the bar was packed. The pool table was causing some friction with other patrons, but the team weren't fussed. They were downing drinks, dancing, just having a good time.<p>

Josh stood in front of the jukebox, and put in his $2, before looking over to Stella. She was watching Shannon flirt with a cute guy across the room.

"Don't worry, Stel, I'll try to make it right." He selected a song, and the option to make it play next. Hoping he was doing the right thing, he clicked "Play".

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

Shannon turned, the familiar song striking a chord within her. She glanced at Stella, who stiffened and looked away.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why_

Stella glared at Josh. He was the only one who knew about her and Shannon's relationship and subsequent break-up. Josh simply shrugged and moved towards the bar.

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

Shannon remembered that cold night outside her house, the beautiful flowers that Stella gave her, that she'd thrown away to shrivel and die under the harsh blows of summer.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

"_**Stella, I can't do this!"**_

_**Stella stood, shock written across her face. "Why? I love you, with my whole heart."**_

"_**I need space." Shannon dropped the flowers and walked inside, locking the door behind her.**_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

"I hate you, Josh..." Stella growled into the palm of her hand, as Shannon slowly began to cross the room, heading towards her.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

"_**Why..." Shannon sat in the kitchen, and looked at the clock again. The digits told her it was 1:57am, just like when she last looked.**_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realised I loved you in the fall_

Stella smiled, remembering driving with Shannon, putting the air-con in her small car on full blast during summer. Shannon would complain, and reach over from the passenger seat to turn it down.

She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment, but she placed it during autumn - Shannon sat in the passenger seat of TR2, Josh napping quietly in the back and herself driving. She'd made a joke and looked over to Shannon - and saw a wide smile, with eyes sparkling and peals of laughter erupting.

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

Shannon bowed her head, ashamed of what she'd done.__

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<em>

She remembered the nights spent in Stella's apartment. They would snuggle under a blanket in front of the television, more often than not Shannon would begin to stroke Stella's brown skin, whispering how she meant to much to her.

_And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

"_**I killed someone. How do you get over that?" Not expecting a reply, Stella kept going. "Well you don't, do you."**_

_**Lawson shook his head and left the change room. Stella sat on a bench, and let the tears fall.**_

_**Some time later, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her, and a reassuring murmur in her ear. Stella leant her head against Shannon's chest, accepting the comfort offered.**_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

Shannon stood in front of Stella, holding out a hand. Wordlessly, Stella allowed herself to stand up, and returned the embrace.

"I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."

Stella shivered, Shannon's voice sending a pulse throughout her body.

"I still love you. I never stopped."

"I know." Shannon leant her forehead against Stella's. "Will you give me a second chance?"

"Of course I will."

**[]**

Josh smiled. The matchmaker was at it again.


End file.
